Evergreen: Berserk edition
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: As Jenna waits for her sister in the park of Evergreen, waiting for their escape, she finds a strange necklace on the ground, little does she and the rest of residents of Evergreen know that strange necklace will be there undoing...Jenna's only hope of freedom.


**I don't own any characters. The Twilight zone belongs to Rod Sterling's estate and Berserk belong to Kentaro Mirua.**

* * *

Jenna looked around the park waiting for her sister to arrive through the dark. For the millionth time she wondered what her parents were thinking when they moved to this twisted place and wondering if they ever loved her at all.

 _What kind of parents would let their children be killed and turned into fertiliser?_ Jenna wondered.

Feeling anxious, the teen pulled out a cigarette. Then, a small gust of wind blew the lighter out of her hand. Fighting back the urge to swear, Jenna reached down to pick it up. Then she noticed a strange necklace on the ground. It wasn't like any necklace she had seen, it was a round stone that had shapes of a nose, a closed mouth, and two closed eyes scattered all over it. As Jenna wondered who the necklace could've belonged to, she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching her, Jenna hid the necklace in her hand as the owner of the footsteps was revealed to be her younger sister.

"Jules, you scared me." Jenna in a voice filled with relief.

However, Jules didn't answer. Instead she kept pointing her flashlight at her.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Jenna wondered, feeling a little scared.

Then she heard the sounds of more footsteps and to her horror saw her parents, the men from the Arcadia fertilizer company and Clif Brooks, the head of Evergreen surrounding her.

Then reality hit her, she had been betrayed.

"Why? Jules, why?" Jenna whispered in a voice filled horror and disbelief.

"You were going to ruin everything again." Jules answered.

As she finished speaking, Jenna felt the men from Arcadia grab her.

 _How could she? How mom and dad…? How can they let them do this to me?_ She thought to herself as she struggled to get free and run, she dropped the necklace and then someone started screaming. It sounded inhuman. Jenna took the opportunity to break free and run.

"Stop or I'll…" a guard started to say, was interrupted by the Winslow family screaming "Run! Monsters!"

Suddenly, the ground lifted Jenna high into the air and she found herself surrounded by five creatures that looked as though they belonged in a horror film. The first one looked like a skeleton with a human brain, the second one looked like an almost human woman who barely wore anything, the third appeared to be floating bluish face with atrophied tentacles, the fourth looked like giant fat wood louse with a picketed human face and the fifth was a bat like monster.

Jenna opened her mouth to scream, but the woman said "Don't fear, we're not here to harm you...we're here to give you an opportunity."

At once, Jenna's insides turned to ice as she wondered what these creatures were and what do they want with her.

Then the bat monster looked down below Jenna with amusement as he muttered "Foolish mortals...they think they can stop us with their weapons."

Partly curious and not wanting to look at the monsters anymore, Jenna saw the men from Arcadia, her family and Clif Brooks trapped behind a circle of trees and looking terrified for their lives.

"Do something! Shoot them!" Brooks pleaded.

As the men prepared to fire, the bat creature said "If you attempt to shoot us, you will die with moments. Our Apostles will feast upon you and your souls will be sent to hell. If that doesn't suit you, the only other choice would to turn the guns on yourselves. However, I can see that none of those opinions suit either of you. You may wear those uniforms, but you're no officers, am I wrong?"

The men ignored the bat creature fired at them. The creatures merely deflected the bullets and summoned several Apostles who quickly overpowered and ate the officers much to the shock and horror of the Winslows and Brooks.

Fighting the courage to speak, Jenna asked "W...W...What are you?"

The Skeleton head monster replied with "We are the Godhand and your despair summoned us."

"What…?" Was all a surprised Jenna could say.

"As we were saying, you summoned us and we've come to you the opportunity to be free of it and escape this prison." The Skeleton head monster spoke.

"...Or you could this so-called gated community into your own personal paradise if you wish."

Jenna didn't know what to think. For the third tonight, her life had turned upside down. From discovering what Arcadia really was, to her sister betraying her and the opportunity to both save herself and take revenge. It just seemed to good to be true.

"All we need from you is just one phrase." spoke the skeleton head. In his hand, appeared a symbol that a partly completed eight with a sword going through it.

"What kind of phrase?" Jenna asked, feeling both scared and curious.

"Simple." Spoke the female creature. "I offer my sister for sacrifice."

Below her, Jenna could hear Jules, their parents and Brooks screaming in horror.

"No! Jenna! Don't!" Jules pleaded.

"Why not?" spoke the creature with the blue face. "You were going to offer your sister as a sacrifice just because she broke the rules."

"Your rules...you can dress it up anyway you like 'Its worth it as long as we keep the peace' or 'It's for your own good', but you would murder your children just to keep the living the good life. We call for sacrifice too but at least we're honest about it." The blue-face creature added.

Below, Jules pleaded "Jenna, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want our family to go through any more trouble."

Their mother added "Jenna, please I'll admit we did go overboard, but your father and I do love you…"

"Then why were you going to let them kill me?" Jenna retorted as the pain of betrayal came back full force. Then she looked at her sister and said "Out of all my friends and family, you alone I trusted you the most and you repaid by signing by death warnet."

Then the oldest Winslow girl turned back to the God Hand and said "I offer up my sister as a sacrifice."

As Jenna suddenly became wrapped up in a cocoon, she heard her former family gasp with shock and betrayal.

"Do something." Mr. Winslow pleaded to Brooks, but Brooks attempted to flee. However, he didn't get very far as his path was blocked by a Apostle.

"Please don't eat me!" Brooks pleaded as the Apostle grabbed him.

"No, the sacrifice is behind him." The bat-creature as he pointed to the Winslow family, who had punished a now banded Jules behind them. "You can have him later." The Bat Apostle added as the Apostle tied up Brooks.

As the Apostle approached the Winslows, Jules could be heard crying "Mommy, Daddy, please don't them do this to me!"

"We won't." Mr. Winslow promised, but he and his wife were easily knocked aside and maimed by the Apostle. Then the Apostle put picked up a screaming and crying Jules and ate her before her horrified parents eyes.

Once the Apostle was done with, Jules and went back to towards Brooks and ate him.

"Call him off! Call him off! I do anything y…" Were the last words of the head of Evergreen's homeowners association as the Apostle ate him.

Then the Apostle returned to Mr. and Mrs. Winslow, who were screaming for help and trying to flee, but the Apostle said "It's too late. Your dinner now and think you were about to sacrifice your other daughter."

Mr. and Mrs. Winslow could only scream as the Apostle grabbed and ate them.

Several days later, Apostle-Jenna smiled as she watched the children and teenagers of what was formerly Evergreen try everything a good time or at least what she deemed to be a good time. It didn't matter what the adults thought of her, she was in charge now and the adults couldn't leave unless they intended to do so permanently and even then they couldn't take their children with them or they suffer what her family and Brooks suffered. As far as Jenna was concerned any parent that would willingly allow their children to be turned into fertilizer didn't deserve them.

* * *

 _Jenna Winslow has finally gained her freedom, but it cost her whole family, a deal that can only brokered in the Twilight Zone._


End file.
